Living in the moment
by lil'mane
Summary: This takes place after Andie and Chase kiss when they won the streets. Will they end up madly in love or when the going gets tough will they give up on love? Read to find out. I know it's not the best summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story so please comment if you like it. It wouldn't hurt to give me some advice on how to continue the story either! :)**

**Chapter 1: **

It was the morning after Chase Collins and I kissed. I had to get some things straight. Did this mean we were dating? No, I don't think he likes me that much. It was probably just a spur of the moment thing. I mean we had just won the streets when he leaned in for a kiss, and his lips were so soft and tasted sweet like cotton candy. No, no, no. I cannot think like that. We are not a couple or are we?

My cell phone started to buzz and I wondered who it could be so early in the morning. Apparently it was Chase. So I answered my phone.

"Hey Andie!" he practically shouted into the phone.

"Hey." I said back with less enthusiasm.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" and then I asked the question that was lingering on my mind. "Are we a couple?"

Please review and tell me what you think. You could pm too if you'd like. Should I continue this story? Bye for now. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been so long since I have updated and now that school is over I'll post more, but for now enjoy the story! I have a special treat in store for you because you have waited almost two months for this chapter. **

* * *

**Robert Hoffman…Robert Hoffman…Robert Hoffman**

"_So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today?" he asked._

"_Sure, why not?" and then I asked the question that was lingering on my mind. "Are we a couple?"_

**Robert Hoffman…Robert Hoffman…Robert Hoffman**

Once I registered what I was saying I hung up. I didn't wait for a response and just sat there on my bed until I heard my name being called.

"Andie! Breakfast is ready." I heard Sarah call from the kitchen.

I quickly called out "Coming!" and rushed downstairs.

As soon as I entered the kitchen Charlie, Sarah's child, hugged me. He was like a brother to me. We weren't blood related or anything special he just had that sort of impact on me when my mom died.

"Hey, Charlie what are you up to?" I asked truly wanting to know what he was up to.

In an excited manner he replied "Eating waffles."

"Ooh waffles, do I get some?" I stated more than asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course you do sweetheart" Sarah said setting a plate stacked with waffles in front of me. I licked my lips, grabbed my fork, and started eating the waffles. I really couldn't help myself. Waffles were my favorite food when I was little and still are.

After finally finishing my breakfast I finally acknowledged Sarah. "Sarah, these waffles were delicious, I'm going to go get"- I was cut off by the piercing doorbell. Sarah went to answer it while I stayed behind to watch Charlie. Then I heard Sarah invite the person in and they were walking towards the kitchen.

When they finally reached the kitchen I finally got a look at who it was. A man who looked to be about thirty or so, with worn jeans, and a short-sleeved orange and blue plaid t-shirt stood in the doorway. He had brownish hair almost as dark as mine, with a little stubble, and green eyes.

"You recognize me don't you?" the man said in a calm voice. It took me one good look at him to finally realize it was…was…was him.

Then he said "Aren't you going to give your old man a hug?" That's when I knew he knew that I recognized him. I shook my head no because I just couldn't. Not after all these years.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"What? Can't a father come and visit his daughter?" I was blown away at how calm he was being and that started to tick me off.

"I haven't seen you in all but thirteen years and you walk in here thinking I'll welcome you with open arms?" I yelled at him. He was taken aback and I ran out the door and straight into someone. I couldn't tell who this next man was because of the tears that were starting to cloud my vision.

The man spoke my name "Andie?" and from the sound of his voice I knew it was Chase, but I didn't care. I got back up on my feet and ran. I hoped Chase would follow me, and he did just not how I expected he would.

* * *

**Soooooo...I know I haven't uploaded in like three months but I've been busy. I promise to upload the next chapter by this coming friday. Alright, so how'd you like your little treat? Hint: The treat was Andie's father coming. If that wasn't obvious tell me. Well thats all for now.**

**Please review! I appreciate the comments. Bye for now.(: 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I know my chapters haven't been very long, but I promise they'll get longer now that I have time on my hands. This chapter is in Chase's pov, so… enjoy.**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

**Robert Hoffman Robert Hoffman Robert Hoffman**

_The man spoke my name "Andie?" and from the sound of his voice I knew it was Chase, but I didn't care. I got back up on my feet and ran. I hoped Chase would follow me, and he did just not how I expected he would._

**Robert Hoffman Robert Hoffman Robert Hoffman**

**Chase's POV**

I heard the buzz of my alarm clock and I reached to turn it off. Then I sat up to stretch when I realized there was no school today. It was seven in the morning and I was still all giddy from kissing Andie last night.

So I decided to call her. After the fourth ring she finally answered and I was overjoyed.

"Hey Andie!" I shouted before she could even say a word.

"Hey." She said back, but I could tell she had just woken up.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said and I jumped up with joy and did a victory dance, but in a voice so low I almost missed it she asked "Are we a couple?" With those words said I stopped dancing. I was shocked she even asked. I didn't know how to respond and before I could think of anything to say she hung up on me.

I wasn't sure why Andie just hung up on me. Maybe she didn't mean to ask me that or maybe she was embarrassed that she asked me. Well, all I knew right then was I did want to be a couple and that is just what I was going to tell Andie.

I got up and started to get ready. I took my shower and had just put my jeans on when Blake, my brother, called me for breakfast.

"Yo, Chase. Get your butt down here for breakfast." I heard Blake yell. It sounded like he was having a bad day. The only two people that could put Blake in a bad mood were our parents. That didn't stop him from sticking up for me and Tj when we were in trouble though.

Tj is my younger brother. He has a very short temper at times, and isn't the brightest kid when it comes to academics. Our parents want him to be a dancer like Blake and I, but funny thing is he has wanted to be an Olympic gymnast since he was four. Tj is pretty good at gymnastics too. He is only nine and can already land a round-off back hand-spring. This is where Blake comes into play though because our parents, mostly our mom, thinks there is something wrong with Tj because he wants to become a gymnast. In my opinion though, Tj would be a great gymnast because of his passion and talent for the sport.

I called down to Blake "I gotta finish getting ready and then I'll be down!"

"Alright," Blake sighed "I'll keep it warm for you!" And with that I put a white t-shirt on that said 'what's with your attitude?' 'I don't have an attitude you just have a problem with the way I'm acting'. Then I did my hair. I'm not sure what came over me but I decided to jell it back into a mo-hawk.

After I finished doing my hair and everything else I had to do, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I got down I was met with a very tired and upset looking Blake. Tj looked miserable too.

Neither of them noticed me so I made myself known to them. "Hey bros. What is up with you guys looking so down in the dumps?"

"Oh you know. It's mom and dad again. I tried out to be on a gymnastics travel team and made it, but mom and dad had a big hissy fit about it and wouldn't let me do it at first. Then Blake here saves the day by talking to our parents about it." Tj said.

"I wouldn't call yelling at your parents to let your sibling be on a gymnastics travel team talking." Blake stated trying to make a joke out of the whole situation.

"Sounds like you two had a long night. Am I right?" I asked while getting my breakfast from the microwave.

"Definitely!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ok then. Well, I'm heading to Andie's house now. See ya." I shouted as I walked out the door to my car with eggs and bacon, my breakfast, in hand.

I had a black BMW with flames on each side of the car. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was something. As I pulled up to Andie's place I saw a blue sports car. I kept wondering who it was because I knew Tyler Gage, Andie's friend, didn't drive a sports car.

As I started walking up the front porch the door swung open and I saw Andie. She was crying and I had a feeling it was the cause of whoever owned that sports car.

"Andie?" I murmured in what I thought was a worried and caring voice, but I guess not because she got up and started running down the street without saying a word to me.

I was going to run after her but I knew I would never be able to catch her if I ran after her so I hopped back in my car and chased after her.

* * *

**So, this chapter is done and I'd like to give a shout out to my first reviewer, jahye-zee. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Review and don't be afraid to give constructive criticsim or ideas for this story. **

**Bye!3 :)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTEMAJOR

So another author's note. I bet your thinking _ugh just upload the next chapter already_. Well here's the problem. I've lost my inspiration. See my inspiration was coming from someone I like. He doesn't know I like him, but we're friends. Anyways he moved two weeks ago. It was sudden even to him. So, I need all of you guys reading this story to help me. Write a little review or pm me some ideas or something you would like to happen in the story because I **WILL NOT** give this story up for adoption and I **WILL **finish this story. And I'm guessing you all you who are reading this know I don't have a regular update day and my updates are going to be irregular. You might not get an update for weeks. So if your reading this just know that I have a busy schedule and you may have to go back and reread things.

P.S. I'm going to finish this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't finished this story and probably never will. I know I promised I would but I can't. I don't know what to write anymore. So here how I thought this story would play out. I thought maybe Andie's dad could come and then Andie doesn't accept him so he leaves because he loves her to much. Then I was going to have Andie and Chase realize they love each other in the end. So there now you know how the story was going to end this story will be marked complete and I will start a new story. I hope you all like some twilight because I'm in the mood to write some twilight. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and I'm really sorry I didn't finish.**


End file.
